Castaway
by SeekJustice
Summary: Revised! There is a vampire gang hunting the streets of the city and a gang of slayers hunting them. Who falls for the enemy and who doesn't? SLASH 1x2, 3x4, 5xSolo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: Slash, lemons, blood-letting and vampirism.

Chapter One:

'A soldier had no need for compassion.'

That thought ran rampant in Solo's mind, briefly chasing away the burning pain that plagued him. Duo, who always smelt of mecha oil and bittersweet colts was fading from life-slowly and painfully.

Duo begged Solo to kill him, screaming for his switchblade so he could finish off what Oz troops had started. Duo's desperate pleas for mercy were strangled as he choked on his own blood.

Solo sat, silently rocking him back and forth in his arms, tears falling onto his blood-soaked tunic. He was watching the only person he loved die. And Solo slowly died with him.

The Four Horsemen, a name derived from history, was the code name for four young freedom fighters on L2 colony cluster. The two boys clutching each other in the dark were Death and Famine. They wreaked havoc to Oz bases all over the colony, killing more enemy troops than anyone had thought possible. They, along with two other L2 street brats, were seen as the Four Horsemen-children bringing death to those who oppressed the colony.

An end came to the Four Horsemen that night, and it nearly killed the hope of the dying colony of L2.

The last safehouse from OZ fell apart. The other street brats fled after their four champions were defeated in battle.

Solo disappeared before the life drained out of Duo's body. He placed Duo's near lifeless body gently on the pavement and fled as well.

Rain thrummed on the rusted steel coverings protecting the houses and clubs from the seeping cold. Music drummed in his ears and tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees on a bridge, crying and gasping in his grief.

They were all dead. Solo thought of Duo's beautiful and street-hardened cherub face and of the safehouse crumbling to dust, trapping and killing his friends.

And Duo's screams for mercy.

The Four Horsemen were no more.

He didn't move from his kneeling position, burning face against cool stone, until the rain stopped. Through his blazing grief and anger he heard footsteps and the street brat within himself kicked in. Solo knew that he was the perfect target for muggers or Oz soldiers, but the pain he felt was too great and he just didn't care anymore.

"I don't know how dumb or drunk you are, but you gotta be a tourist if your travelling these streets without protection", a lucid voice rang out too close for comfort. Solo lifted his head and turned, still on his knees with the look of pure hatred for what he saw.

Four Oz soldiers stood grinning stupidly just behind him with rifles and ammunition strapped to their backs. The one who spoke, he assumed, was the highest ranking officer present; a Captain.

One of the men reached out to stroke his long hair, letting his hand pass over Solo's lips. Shuddering, the boy remember the time before the safehouse, when prostitution had been their only chance for survival. It wouldn't happen again but what was going to happen now that there was no one to turn to? There was no one to keep him away from the needy, paying costumers on the streets.

Closing his eyes, he saw Duo when he had first found him scared, dirty and bleeding from injuries in the darkest corner of an allyway.

The soldiers were snickering over his lack of defence when the boy slowly stood. Opening his eyes Solo's face was set like stone. His cheap but sharp dagger was pulled swiftly from his boot.

The boy lunged furiously at the closest Greencoat and Solo sliced his abdomen open before the other soldiers realized what was happening. His small body moved like a dance, flickering between the soldiers, fast as lightening.

He watched the blood of the soldiers gather in the gutter, smiling a little when Duo's velvet voice spoke to him, from ages past. "Solo, we'll never be apart."

For once in his young life, Duo had been wrong.

* * *

Solo knew that the Oz Organization would be looking for the one Maxwell kid that got away, so he hid in the one place he figured they wouldn't look. The Oz transport ship was a huge hunk of newly created metal, the only non-rusted thing on the colony, including the colony itself.

'I swear on all the Maxwell graves, that I will never return to space...' Solo thought as he stealthily made his way into the ship.

The soldiers were out patrolling, but he knew that most high-ranking officers would be on the ship, the lazy bastards that they are. The water made the threadbare clothing cling to his small body, and made his otherwise silent steps squish on the metal floor.

Making his way into the heart of the ship, Solo hid in the best, most dark available and vacated place. This is where he made his first mistake and despite the adrenaline rush Solo fell asleep.

* * *

A group of Soldiers clad in Green uniforms huddled around a small form crouched on the floor. As Trowa neared, he could see that it was a very cold and malnourished boy. Believing that he was no threat, the soldiers jeered and drew closer.

The switchblade the boy was holding swiftly reached out and slashed the air in front of him. Surrounded, Trowa knew the kid had no chance, but was impressed at how the boy fought anyway. The white Oz Police band on his own uniform caught some of the soldiers attention and they allowed him through. Trowa stood a mere few feet from the blade and its wielder.

The soldiers had already beaten the kid pretty badly. There was blood pouring from his wounds, but the boy would survive. Trowa regarded the other boy silently until Solo collapsed to the ground in front of him, with everything but fear in his eyes.

The police officer picked up the bruised and bloodied form and was walking towards the brig when a regular soldier grabbed his arm. "Hey! Were gonna have some fun with that Maxwell kid before ya take him up the ranks, copper!" There was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he reached for Solo. Cradling the boy, Trowa swung at the man, taking him down with one shot.

The others, seeing their friend crumple to the ground were hesitant to stop the officer, no matter what pleasure they could get from the boy. His form, hidden under the bulky uniform, turned into shadow as he made his way past the soldiers and through the darkened halls in silence.

That was the final recorded sighting of the last Maxwell kid, and those soldiers were the last humans to ever see him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: Slash, lemons, blood-letting and vampirism.

**Five Years Later on Earth:**

A lone boy, scratch that, he looked too cruel to be a boy. A lone demon sat on a children's swing, staring up at the night sky that should be full of white, twinkling stars, but was just a black abyss.

His twisted smirk fell from his face as his vampiric senses awakened, letting him know that a freeblood was coming. This vampire didn't smell the magic that blood-binds a human to his master, so a thoughtful look played across his face as a smile laced his lips.

'Time to play scare the human."

* * *

Zechs cut through a small grove and stopped to lean against a tree. Everything was lit up by moonlight as he found himself looking down the hill at the sea of lights that made up the city. An icy breath traced along the back of his neck as he muttered, "This is not my kind of view," and resumed walking, ignoring the cold feeling.

"Hey baby, I can make your view a whole world better," a slick voice called from the shadows. Zechs whirled around and flicked out his blade, comforted by the sound of steel on steel. A lithe body fell gracefully out of a tree, landing soundlessly, as if gravity didn't exist for him.

"I wouldn't be doing that now, love, they don't call me Scarlet the Bloody for nothing." Before he could act against the violent attack, the boy had his arm around Zechs' waist and his body pressed against his back. He felt like he was trapped in a steel embrace.

"My, my, you're a pretty one", he whispered while sliding his hands up to his shoulders. Zechs' heart was beating furiously and the vampire could feel every muscle in his body tense with fear.

Scarlet moved the blond hair to the side, leaned down and licked his neck, sending chills down Zechs' spine. His vision blurred while the vampire took his senses. His body collapsed, denying him the right to control his own actions.

The vampire lost control also. He leaned down again, this time hypnotised by his own disease and intent on killing the human. He bit, sharp fangs driving into pale skin. Zechs gasped in pain.

Scarlet pulled away from this prey's flinching body, breaking his mind lock with the mortal, as two figures came out of the trees. The non-existent heartbeat and red jackets signified that they were Crimsons-a gang that hunted whenever and wherever they chose. They owned this city. Trowa, leader of the gang and Solo the mercenary closed in on him and his prey.

"Great choice", Solo commented, gesturing at the beautiful teen who was currently shaking himself out of the vampiric spell. Scarlet nodded and ran his hands over Zechs' face, then down to his neck where the wound had already healed over.

"This interruption will give him double the pain", Trowa acknowledged softly.

Out of the darkness came three more shadowy figures. The magic that flowed through their blood masked their heartbeats from the vampires, but did not hinder their vision. The vampires viewed the black scythe jackets with distain, and realized there would be more killing then just of their prey tonight.

Quatre Winner, of the Winner Slayer Clan, Treize and Wufei, who had given up part of their names for the Brotherhood of Slayers, descended upon the vampires like moths to a flame.

"There will be no killing for you tonight", Wufei called, "and justice will be served once your bodies are gone from this Earth." His voice was powerful, almost regal in the night.

The odds were even, and the snickers from Scarlet told the hunters that they were in for a difficult fight. Since the vampire blood was more powerful than the witches blood that flowed through their own veins, the chances were pretty slim that with the odds as they were the hunters would be successful. Three on three is not an equal fight when dealing with vampires.

Quatre approached the silent vampires and said softly, "Leave the human be and we won't be forced to intervene". Trowa stared at the blue eyed angel, who looked so innocent with his hair like a bright halo around his beautiful face.

Scarlet 'hummphed', and set about mind-blocking his prey, attempting to sink his teeth into Zechs' neck again. The human's face clouded with pain as the vampire lost his hold on his mind during the bloodlust. Zech came out of that haze, and hissed at the pain but realized that he still gripped his blade. He waited for the opportune moment to strike.

The demon was pulled into another world, much like the one he had promised to Zechs earlier.

Treize's heart wrenched when he saw the hurt that crossed the human's face. The moon sprinted past some clouds, and as the light caught on his face, Treize froze as the young man's eyes opened and looked straight at him. Trowa lunged at Quatre, Solo at Wufei, and Treize lunged at the vampire whose mouth was attached to the human's bloody neck.

The gleam of a switch startled Treize, but was rather surprised when the blade disappeared into hard flesh that was not his own. Scarlet loosened his hold on the human, while the hunted became the hunter. Zechs turned, quick as a lynx, and plunged the blade in again. Scarlet let out a hiss as his face distorted in pain, and collapsed in a heap beside the human.

Treize caught the teen as he sank to the ground, pale with blood loss and shock, and soon blissful darkness had engulfed him. Leaving him on the ground, unconscious, Treize made himself turn away from the human that had given the hunters the advantage they'd needed.

Surveying the situation, he found that Trowa had a struggling Quatre pinned beneath him, but couldn't effectively reach his blade. Wufei was overpowering the vampire Solo, his right hand repeatedly smashing into the snarling face.

Since Quatre was the closest, Treize swiftly threw all of his weight into pushing the vampire off the young hunter. Gratitude apparent in his blue eyes, Quatre warily approached the already upright vampire again, while Treize rushed off to help Wufei.

"This is senseless fighting", Quatre tried to reason. "We could all live in peace if you would agree not to kill anyone else".

"You know we can't stop the bloodlust", Trowa growled.

"You could if you tried, and I'd be there to help". The slayers voice grew softer and stopped Trowa in his tracks. This angel was willing to aid one of the undead. It was unheard of. Instead of attacking like Trowa's body was commanding him to do, he froze, not sure if he could hit the hunter again.

Closer to the forest, Wufei and Treize had Solo's arms pinned, the vampire mercenary was struggling to overcome both hunters. The blade point swiped down and silently cut a jagged line through his shirt.

Solo hissed in plain, but at the same time knew it was just a scratch that could have been fatal if he was human. The blood of his last victim flowed freely as the blade descended again.

Trowa, pulling himself out of Quatre's gaze, watched the scene until he saw the blade fall. He leaped forward, knocking Quatre to the ground in his attempt to save Solo. Wufei found himself flat on his back, looking up into raging eyes while Trowa watched his blade-hand, nearly seeing red. Bloodlust hit him as he leaned onto the other man's chest.

There was a pressure on his back and arms wrapped around him pulling him sharply away. Trowa spun his body around, throwing the hunter a staggering thirty feet away. The blond let out a cry as his body hit the ground and Trowa gasped. He hadn't known it was the angel.

He left Wufei's side and bent over Quatre, gently cradling his head. Blue eyes gazed up at him and one warm hand grasped his cold one. The sounds of the fight stirred him and letting the slayer go, Trowa stood slowly, checking where Treize was before moving towards Solo.

Treize stood in the way, ensuring that Trowa could not get past to Solo.

"The wounded one stays with us", Treize challenged. Trowa swung around and stared at Quatre, who had slowly recovered and stood, brushing his clothing off.

Almost sheepishly, the blond had to agree, "Treize is second in command, I must do as he says".

Out numbered, a casualty and harbouring a wounded vampire, Trowa was in no position to be making threats to deals, so he simply said, "If he stays, I stay. I will not leave him."

Quatre shook his head. "There is no point, live and fight another day. We'll trade his life for the slayer you've captured. You'll have him back by the weeks end."

Hesitating, the Crimson's leader watched the expressions on the hunters face, wondering why they wouldn't just kill them all and leave it at that. He didn't care what happened to Scarlet, but he was unwilling to leave Solo with them.

Instead of giving his consent, Trowa reached out swiftly and brought the blond one to his chest, burrowing his face in the halo of hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Quatre felt cold steel trace across his throat, and pulled back out of Trowa's embrace. His escape was hindered slightly as the vampire's grip tightened around his small body. "You keep Solo, I'll keep him. At weeks end, we trade. I'll send a messenger once it is time." In an instant he was gone, the air closing into the space where their bodies had been just seconds earlier.

Wufei let out a strangled cry, and began cursing all of the Gods who had created the undead, while Treize picked Solo up off the ground. The blood was beginning to cease, and he knew that is would be mere minutes before the vampire would join the other damned souls in the underworld.

Unless he fed.

Treize was a half-vampire, half-slayer, and he knew that his blood would do no good for the boy. Wufei had ended his rant, and was going on about injustice, when the far older hunter placed Solo at his feet. Wearily, the silenced boy raised his questioning gaze to Treize's face.

"It's your call," he began," I cannot make you do this, and I realize that you have been brought up to die before you would even consider this, but Quatre's life is in your hands. Along with the other slayer's, Une."

Wufei started to protest before Treize's meaning actually hit home. This vampire was the only leverage they had over the Crimsons at the moment. The only way Quatre had the slightest chance to live was to keep this monster alive, at least for a few days.

Closing his eyes in disgust, Wufei knelt beside the still figure. Treize turned away to kill the unmoving Scarlet and to deal with the beautiful human while the other man slit his wrist with a switchblade.

The vampire's wounds had already healed when Wufei placed his hand just above Solo's mouth. He took hold of his chin and shook lightly, parting his starving lips.

The blood welled out of the deep gash and fell softly, giving the ravenous vampire the strength to hold the wrist to his lips and suck greedily. The magic in the hunter's blood was enough to satisfy without the need for killing.

Colours swarmed before Wufei's vision, clouding his mind as he began to weaken, and the vampire became stronger. After a few moments he began to get lightheaded and fell heavily beside the vampire. Solo opened his eyes at the sight of the cut on his wrist and realized that the hunter was feeding him. The blood ran past his lips as he closed his eyes and sucked at the warm flesh. He rolled over onto Wufei's limp body and continued to feed until strong hands pried his wrist out of Solo's mouth.

The last thing Wufei noted before the darkness was the absence of light in the heavens and how Solo's figure lay next to his in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: Slash, lemons, blood-letting and vampirism.

Chapter Three:

Between the loud music and the multi-coloured flashing lights, a tall vampire in the form of a lithe young man, stood quietly in a corner of the crowded room. Heero basked in the shadows, silently stalking his next prey, his eyes searching for a good candidate to satisfy his thirst.

He was in a bar surrounded by humans dancing to the wild beat of a fast song.The vampire watched the bodies whirl around in time to the music, knowing that one of them will be caught unawares tonight, and will die for that mistake.

Thankfully, the music calmed into a slower beat song, and couples gathered to sway to the soft words pouring from the speakers. The lights came on at the bar, and a cheer went up through the crowd, who were as eager to begin drinking as Heero.

Heero pulled himself from the shadow and eyed a bartender. 'A drink would be nice,' he thought and made his way silently to the bar. He sat where a man had just recently vacated swiftly, oddly before taking the drink that he had paid for. The bartender watched the other man leave, shrugged, and set the brimming shot in front of Heero. "Must be your lucky day, buddy. You get a free shot".

The speakers began pumping loud rock again as Heero watched a fight unfold beside him. A figure was sitting atop the bar, flirting, when the crowd parted and let through a muscled and tattooed man. This guy was so pissed off, you could almost see the red emitting from his bulky body.

The muscles rippled when his arms shot out and sent the person sitting on the bar to the floor behind the counter. The bartender rushed over and helped the man to his feet. All eyes were on the teen, while the base pounded in the background, waiting to see how he would react to the violence. Heero turned his attention back to his thoughts, only half tuned in to the storm brewing near him and picked up the shot glass.

"You were hitting on my boyfriend," a voice growled. Heero sucked down the Jack Daniels, the spicy liquid burning his throat on its decent.

Electricity in the victim's fast retort to this comment hummed as he made his way around the bar. The venom in his voice made even the vampire lift his gaze to see who spoke. With a slight build, he barely looked old enough to be admitted into the club, let alone be served drinks. Still, the braid that fell past his waist and bounced behind him made his appearance almost feral. With the narrow hips and flat stomach, he looked extremely edible. Heero watched his walk intently.

The boy moved like a cat, all defences raised, and growled, "You boys don't wanna be messing with me tonight, or you might find yourselves craving sanctuary, in just...a few...seconds." His voice was low and was almost lost in the music.

The attacker sneered while his posse gathered behind him. They were all big, biker-burly types, and Heero just knew the boy was going to be smeared all over the bar.

* * *

Duo almost hit himself for not wearing his Sythe jacket, but then again, the whole reason for tonight was to sit back, relax and forget about the blood sucking undead. Knowing this problem wasn't going to just disappear, he sighed and waited for the guy to either back the hell down, or hit him. Duo's first night off in a month, and he still had to fight assholes that think they were stronger than him.

Seeing the tattooed fist pull back, Duo 'Shinigami' Maxwell, Leader of the Reapers, sprang into action. The world didn't end for just one fight, but it did for a brawl. The pounding music stopped mid-song while the entire club erupted like Mt. St. Helens. Fists flew and bodies tumbled.

And Duo was in his element.

Lashing out, Duo took out three of his earlier attackers, while more circled him. They were waiting like vultures watching the predator catch his prey. But he wasn't prey, hadn't been since the safehouse crumbled and all of his friends had died. His family.

These thoughts spurring him on, Duo pictured the men in green uniforms and almost effortlessly managed to down five of them. The DJ, desperate to end the all out war inside the club, turned the music back on, but that only added to the chaos that had flooded onto the dance floor.

As if on silent command, the men that were left standing advanced slowly, making Duo lose his advantage by pressing his back to the bar. Outnumbered, alone and slightly tired, the magic in Duo's blood was slowing dwindling. Wisps of his aura escaped the bonds he had in place, but he was sure if there were any vampires in the room, they were too lost in the confusion to notice.

With all of his senses on alert, one thing escaped his notice. A guy had come up behind him with a steel pole from the bar.

A loud thwack and sparks danced in front of his fluttering eyes, as his body slid to the ground.

Heero watched the young boy defend himself against his attackers furiously. It was as if he was in a trance, caught in the middle of a dance only he could hear the music to. The vampire longed to hear it too, for his body moved like the wind, and his hair-if anyone were to touch his hair they would probably have more trouble then they could handle.

He felt more than heard the metal smash into the boy's skull, but he also knew he would live since the man who wielded the pipe was weaker than an average human. His body slid to the ground slowly, defying all laws of physics, and his braid was unravelling. It was the most perfect image Heero had ever seen, and he felt a need to protect the human boy's unconscious body.

Swiftly, Heero stood and picked the unknowing body off the floor, and raised his glance to the men who surrounded him. The glare on his face told the others to back down or be laid down. Silently he made his way through the crowd, unchallenged.

Once outside, the vampires' car wasn't to far away, and, with a cat-like grace, he proceeded to place the boy in the passengers seat. He made sure all hands, feet and braids were securely in before shutting the door. Leaning against the side, Heero tried to calm his nerves and steady his heartbeat. Funny notion, that. What was left of his soul pulling at him, begging him to feed.

Heero knew it was only a matter of time before it took over, the powerful urge too terrible and sweet to resist. He should have left the boy inside with the drunks, at least they might have let him live. He might have had a chance. He sighed, letting the moonlight wash over him, wishing it was the boy's hair, his lips. Pulling himself away form those thoughts, he turned them to the war instead.

Overall, in the war between the two gangs, the two races, Heero knew it was only a matter of time before the Reapers would become overall victorious. They had only one weakness-humanity, and if they lost that they would be no better than the monsters with which they fought. The Crimsons downfall would be the bloodlust. The all powerful, all consuming, bloodlust. He closed his eyes, breathing deep, feeling the breeze pull at his clothes.

He knows he didn't want to kill him, the boy wasn't completely innocent and he was street smart to say the least, but he wasn't a blood-crazed psycho like him. The braided beauty didn't deserve to die from his hands, and Heero was determined to save this boy from himself. If that were at all possible.

* * *

At the sound of a small click, Duo awoke sharply, inhaling a breath way too quickly for his comfort. Pain exploded in his head and the lights in front of him flickered on and off.

He grabbed the nearest solid thing available.

The magic in his system calmed the pain, and lulled it to a dull ache. This allowed Duo to notice a presence sitting beside him, silent and unmoving.

"Are you alright," Heero asked, his voice monotone and struggling internally with the hunger. Duo's magic had already cleared his head enough to make out the guy's form sitting next to him. Releasing his hands from the dashboard he realized he was sitting in a moving car. He dropped his hands to his lap and nodded slowly.

"What happened," Duo asked sheepishly, looking down at the interior of the car, "I was doing fine."

"A man came up behind you with a pipe," was the answer. Duo grimaced in remembrance.

"And you got me out of there. How? That place was a mess."

The man shrugged and looked back out the windshield.

'Very articulate,' the slayer thought smiling.

Heero turned to the human and Duo was awe-struck. Moonlight laced through the windshield, and fought with the shadows on this boys face. He looked like he was the same age as Duo, and he didn't miss the muscular figure hiding under his clothes, nor the solemn look on his face. Speechless, for the first time in all his eighteen years, Duo waited for the unmoving man beside him to speak.

Both of their auras were well hidden, quelled under their bonds and the violet-eyed Reaper didn't have a clue that the one thing he had sworn to kill was sitting inches from him. Nor did he have any reason to suspect that his saviour was one of the undead. But he was very aware of the intense cobalt eyes that held his.

Licking his dry lips, the vampire pulled his gaze away, knowing he would have to be the one to start this conversation. Sinking lower into his seat, Heero wondered what the boy would do if he knew that he should've been dead centuries ago. Would he run, scream, fight or maybe he would just sit there, like many had before him, held under Heero's stoic gaze alone, with no need for physical restraint.

"Your bleeding", he said.

"I'm aware," was the short reply he received from the violet-eyed wonder beside him. In the club, the boy had chatted up a storm, literally. Heero turned his head to see what had made him so incredibly silent. Cobalt met violet, clashing and sparking until they both had to pull away, watching the invisible air twirl the tree leaves into mini-hurricanes through their respective windows.

Duo was furious with himself. 'What in the hell is wrong with me?' Silently cursing his inability to communicate. Pulling himself out of his ridiculous state, he lightened his features and proclaimed, "Well that was a hell of a party!"

Heero shook his head, questioning the boy's sanity. As Duo rubbed at his bleeding wound the air in the confined space of the car filled with the tangy smell. Heero slammed on the breaks, shoved the gear into park and plowed the door open.

Apparently Duo was concerned for his rescuer because he followed him out onto the street. The object of his attention was watching the line of people waiting to get into a club, breathing too deeply for something to not be wrong.

Duo approached him cautiously, not realizing that the still figure was in pain, mostly because he did not show it. His face was still set, grim and uncaring, and yet the Reaper knew that something was different about him. His own pain had long since gone away, a blow to the head was nothing compared to other injuries he had sustained in rumbles with the Crimsons.

Duo sat on a bench just a few feet from Heero. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and stifled a yawn. He examined the figure in front of him in the pale moonlight. He was decked out in jeans and a tee-shirt, common for teens his age, along with a short black jacket. He looked ordinary, but Duo knew that something was different, and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out what that difference was.

Heero turned abruptly and said, "Wait here."

Duo looked up, startled and shaken out of his thoughts, and asked, "What?"

"Wait here. Wait here for me, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Heero sprinted down the street, passed the bar and down three or four streets and halted when he found what he was looking for. A lone woman, probably only in her early twenties, was walking candidly down an empty street towards him.

Sighing, he pressed his back against the brick wall, waiting for her, mentally spurring her along so he could get this over with and get back to the boy he left on the bench. He didn't know how long the guy would be willing to wait for him. Maybe he had already left and Heero was hurrying himself for nothing.

The woman reached him, turning the corner as Heero turned it as well, slamming her body into the worn brick. She smelt of liqueur and had a slightly bloody lip, so he figured she had been in an earlier fight already.

He brushed her hair away, the bloodlust almost making him retch before he could sink his teeth into her neck. The human blood wasn't the best he had tasted, but the only thing that would compete with another vampires blood, would be the blood of a slayer. They don't walk up and announce themselves very often.

He let the liquid slide past his lips, feeling the metallic taste warm his insides, and satisfy his hunger. Once he was sated, Heero pulled away, watching her expression as he did so. He always watched them die. Seeing the mindlessness as they passed on to the underworld, numb and unknowing and lucky.

* * *

Oh, for pities sake! What in all that is Shinigami am I doing waiting here, like a complete idiot for that freaky guy to come back? Duo berated himself. Earth to Duo, but you know why. Yes, but he'd never admit to it. Not under pain of death.

So here he was, sitting on the bench, it was past the killing hour, midnight, the time when most of the vampires did their killing. It wasn't a rule, per se, but it was when they felt the urge to feed more violently. So all in all, he should be out there, in the streets, killing off Crimsons and regular vamps, not sitting out here for a guy that may not even come back. He felt guilty, but a part of himself told him that it was his night off anyway, so whoever was dying at the hands, or teeth rather, of a vampire, wasn't in any way his fault.

Yeah, right, it doesn't work like that in this shadow valley, baby.

Duo lifted himself off the hard wooden bench, determined to contact his second-in-command, Quatre Winner and get the hell back to work, when a hand abruptly stopped his movements. Turning quickly and sensing danger, he reached out blindly, knowing where the attacker was before using his eyes to see him. Unfortunately, the attacker had the advantage of surprise, and whoever it was knocked the leader flat on his back with a single shove.

He blinked, thinking that if any member of his gang thought that he could be knocked down that easily, he'd probably have more challenges than he could handle. But, fortunately he wasn't that weak and brought the other man down with him.

The un-braided fool was flat on his back, hair tangled around him, and he realized that the other man had recovered first. There were two hands resting calmly on either side of his head, fingers laced through his hair, mixing with the grass, while the attacker had the rest of his body pinned.

Duo would've fought back, but recognizing the haphazard hair and truly scrutinised figure as his saviour from the bar. Duo relaxed a bit, knowing it was his mistake for swinging first. Heero tore his body off of the boy's reluctantly, and waited for him to pull himself up. Standing so close, he could see that the violet-eyed boy was considerably taller than him.

"Follow me,"

Duo was stunned but complied anyway. He never let people tell him what to do except for Quatre, but he was an exception. So when his feet moved along side of Mr. Cold-Gaze-Follow-My-Hot-Ass, he was definitely surprised.

It was mostly curiosity, he reasoned in the back of his mind. Duo chuckled as he walked, as they turned corners for more than half-an-hour, but the Slayer wasn't lost. This was his city, of course he wasn't lost.He passed the time by re-braiding his hair.

* * *

Heero's hunger was gone, so the boy was safe for now. The vampire and the slayer, both ignorant to the fact that their job was to kill the other, waltzed down streets, up alleyways and through crowds, arms brushing occasionally, sending shivers to the un-dead and the very much alive youths. Heero knew where he was taking the human, to a place he frequently habited when he wasn't with the Crimsons.

You could hear the base pounding inside, the sound seeping through the walls, making the other bars seem weak to this one. The line for humans to get in was long, it stretched way down the block, and turned a corner. Some were here because they were lured here, others because they didn't know any better and the rest were the "lost puppies", the ones that were there only to be bitten and fed off of.

Duo could sense at least ten unmasked vampire auras in the place, and it almost doubled him over. He closed his eyes and added a stronger block to his slayer's subconscious, hoping that none of the big-gun Crimsons were there. Like Trowa or Heero. He shuddered at the thought, even though he was the Leader of the Crimsons it was still hard to believe that two beings, vampire or not, possessed that much power, even though he had never fought them before.

But he knew one thing, there's no way in hell he was going in there.

Heero, upon swinging his arm and brushing Duo's while they made their way to the final destination, grabbed hold of his wrists and pushed the slayers body against the wall. He growled a statement that was seductive and yet left plenty of room for argument. Duo froze with Heero's warm body so close to his, and hearing the words float out of the boy's mouth.

"Dance with me," he said, and was waiting for an answer. Heero was lost in the violet purple of his eyes and couldn't speak to try and convince him any more then that.

Duo couldn't breathe, the wind was playing with Heero's hair again, so he replaced the breeze with his fingers.

He figured this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: Slash, lemons, blood-letting and vampirism.

Chapter Four:

Quatre, battling against someone's powerful aura, pulled his subconscious out of the darkness. He found himself in a closed off space, sprawled none to regally on a slippery satin bed. Shivering slightly, he pulled himself up, checking to see where his injuries were located, and, surprisingly, found none. Normally, when captured by a Crimson, they tended to be ruthless and beat their victims for fun to help pass their eternal time.

There were thin hangings flowing from the ceiling that fall about the bed. Swinging his legs over the side, the seasoned slayer contemplated weather or not he wanted to search for his captors, or hide somewhere and make them find him. Not too long after that, the hangings parted and the blond, losing his only chance at strategy, stared up at several vampire's unfaltering faces.

He groaned, why in the hell wasn't he like Iria? She could've killed these monsters with a thought. Some slayer you are, Winner.

He decided to play it safe and see where this led to, instead of fighting right away and losing any advantage he might gain later.

Quatre let them bind his hands and lead him from the room, knowing it was futile to resist when it was three against one. That he was in unknown territory downed his odds of survival by far. He was led into another well furnished room, with couches and a fireplace. A chair, not uncomfortable, was brought up and he was plunked into it.

He knew what was going to happen and wasn't afraid. This was the way how Duo had become the leader of the Reapers. The vampires would torture the human or captured slayer until death arrived, or until the unlucky person cracked and gave the information they were asking for. Then they would kill them anyway.

Duo had lived, spurred on by the memory of his friend Solo and intent on the opportunity to retaliate. All that without leaking any information. That was exactly what Quatre was going to do. His life was not worth half of his friends, so he would tell his tormentors nothing.

A figure stalked up silently behind his chair, and the slayer could feel his presence.

He could feel the vampire's strong aura.

Quatre let his own flare until the room filled with an electric feeling, making the vampires nervous. Chuckling, Trowa circled the chair.

"What is your name?" Trowa questioned, hands safely clasped behind his back. A harmless question, and Quatre taunted them with the answer.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, of the Winner Slayer Clan," he paused and smiled, "and once I'm dead I hope you can deal with Iria's way of grieving."

Apparently, his captor didn't find this funny. His hands fell to his side and clenched together, making it clear through gestures instead of words that he wanted the blond to shut up.

Noting this, Quatre complied.

"Where are your headquarters located," was the next voiced question. Glancing at the others standing in the room, and their dauntless expressions, Quatre took a deep breath and set his sights on the far wall. A hand left the vampire's side quickly and the slayer forced himself not to flinch at what undoubtably was going to be a very hard blow.

* * *

"Wufei, just let it go, he would have died had you not interfered." Exasperated, Treize pranced around the couch, waiting for the pale-haired young man to awaken, while trying to calm Wufei down in the process.

"As he should have," Wufei was ranting full force now, using Treize as his outlet.

Sighing, Treize knew he would be going on like this forever, at least until they had Quatre back and a knife in that vampire's chest. Said creature was sitting calmly in the corner, bound and slumped against a wall with a smirk lighting his face. "Why don't you just kill me now and save me the suffering of listening to the words that you push past your irritating lips?"

"You," Wufei growled and started towards him. It was this Crimson's fault Wufei felt this way. He had never, never, given his blood for anything. It was his and his alone. The thought that his blood ran through this creatures veins and supported its life, almost made him retch. Dishonourable, that's what it was, and unforgivable.

Treize was distracted by a movement, the figure on the couch had turned slightly, but it was a big enough gesture that at least he knew the he was alive. Treize fell to his knees beside his head, and pushed the hair back from his eyes. A hand reached out and wrapped around his own. The boy stared, confused, but jerked away once he remembered what had happened. Hands flew to his neck and a look of disbelief crossed his face.

Noticing that the boys eyes were set upon something behind him, Treize slowly turned to see the vampires body being pressed against the wall by Wufei's hand. Their bodies were flush, one resisting, one challenging. Words were being passed between the two, the Oriental boy getting more furious as the vampire pushed his patience as far as it would go. Which wasn't at all that far anyway, considering.

Sighing, he introduced himself to the guy laid out inside one of their many hide-outs. Most of the gang was downstairs, waiting for news on Quatre's where-abouts, and demanding that these facts come from the second in command, and no less.

The boy's eyes narrowed, "Zechs Marquis," he said in a voice low enough so that the vampire wouldn't hear.

"And how old are you, Zechs Marquise," Treize was surprised to find that his own voice had lowered, and was actually working, because the husky sound that emitted through each syllable of the other boys words were so intriguing that he had to keep him talking.

"Nineteen," was his answer. So not a boy, but a young man, not unlike himself who was twenty-one. Treize eyed Zechs' body, taking in the odd clothing, as if for the first time.

"You have an fascinating choice of garments."

Zechs responded to this with a growl. Self conscious about his business suit this ginger haired man made him blush scarlet, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because Treize was so close, leaning over him, whispering like they were lovers.

A loud thump drew their attentions to the far corner, where Wufei had knocked the sandy blond off his feet. Musical laughter filled the room, as the vampire twisted his body in an unhuman spiral, and looked directly at the two whom he had just interrupted.

"By all means, do not let me hinder your conversation, but would you have any interest, Treize, that the man you are conversing with is thinking the same exact thoughts as yourself?

Wufei stood confused while Treize and Zechs flushed once more.

* * *

Heero took the young man's silence as a yes, and pushed him past the slim security at the metal doors. Meeting little resistance inside, they made their way through closely-knit bodies to the bar on the far wall. The night club was full and the dance floor moved like waves, the sea of people forgetting about their shitty city lives and letting go. They sat on their respective bar stools, listening to the beat and wondering how the night would turn out.

Duo took the band out of his hair and was running his fingers through it, trying unsuccessfully to tame the highlighted locks. The multi-coloured flashing lights made the colour change from a dull red to electric blue and back.

All the while the vampire's eyes were following his every move. Heero stilled the boys hands and continued the efforts with his own. His fingers shuffled through the soft hair, giving off a distinct strawberry smell. He knew that he would never forget that boys essence as long as he was still a Crimson.

He could see the him shiver slightly, and found that he himself was shaking. The two stayed like that, Duo watching the crowd and Heero watching Duo, for quite some time. Even after the third round of Jack's had long since left the burning feeling in their throats.

While Heero was ordering, Duo took the time to scan the crowded club, instantly recognizing three vampires flirting with their dates, or their prey. Knowing that no vampire could identify him, relaxed him a bit, because any nightwalker who had ever layed eyes,or teeth, on him, had never lived to tell about it. That's partially what made him such a good slayer. Quatre had been seen before, and Treize, but no one could openly say that they knew what the leader of the Reapers looked like.

But that fact also backfired a little, because there were no reported sightings of Heero Yuy, second in command of the Crimsons, nor of that of Trowa Barton, the Leader. Sighing, he knew that tonight he would have to watch out for the three humans partaking in the night-life of the vampires, because that was his job. If he failed to save a few unworthy humans from creatures like that he just may as well go back to L2 and starve like the little street brat he was.

A man came up and took the seat closest to Duo, offering to buy him a drink. Once assured that Duo wasn't interested in dancing, and the guy still wasn't getting the point through his thick skull, Duo growled, "Buddy, pack up and take the fuck off, can't you see I'm busy?" Feeling the boy beside him laugh, the fuming Duo turned and offered his own grin.

Heero pulled his stool closer to Duo's, as he turned back to see what trouble the humans had gotten into with the vampires. So far they were fine, but one girl was getting way too close to one particular creature, and was making him uneasy.

His mind was preoccupied and he hadn't noticed the long, slender arms wrap around his waist from beside him, pulling him closer. Tensing and moving his head to get a better look at his 'date', who was waiting for his reaction.

Relaxing into the embrace, Duo was practically sitting in his lap. The guy's face was buried in the hollow of his neck, but the seasoned slayer wasn't worried since the first thing a vampire did, out of reflex, was remove the hair from their victims neck. He undoubtably had a lot of hair, and the protective layer stayed between his skin and the boy's mouth.

"What is your name," the dark one asked above the roar of the speakers. Duo frowned. He leaned back while the arms around his mid-section tightened against him.

"No names, just..." he trailed off. Shinigami damn it and to Hell and back! He hated it when he wasn't able to talk. Chattering was his main defence where situations were normally serious.

"Company," Heero finished for him.

The voice beside him made him shiver all over again, and made his mind stray back to the guy he was flirting with earlier. This was a considerably better choice.

The bartender sauntered over, and drawled, "Rooms are upstairs, fifty bucks a night." Both boys just stared at him, and, uneasily, he walked away as quick as he came.

Duo placed his hands cautiously on his date's knees, while taking his time checking up on the vamps and the own subjects of their attentions. The vampire that he was worried about before had his mouth latched onto the human girls neck, all the while mind-blocking the pain. At least he had some sympathy for the less fortunate. Flexing, he hurried to stand and intervene, but a pain in his head forced him to rock back into the chest of the boy beside him, hand smacking the wood of the bar counter.

Almost paralyzed with pain, Duo coughed into his hand. He brought it away from his mouth and found that it was covered in blood. Internal bleeding, he realized as the crimson liquid flowed through his fingers and down his chin.

One of his boys was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: Slash, lemons, blood-letting and vampirism.

Chapter Five:

Heero felt at home, if he had ever had a home, in the energetic yet subtle tones of the club. His date had leapt from his perch on his lap but his warm body rocked backwards into his, causing his reflexes to jerk. Heero was trained to kill and a sudden move made by anyone could result in loss of life on their part.

Steadying himself, Heero smelt the cloying smell that only blood could make, and brought his hand up to investigate its source. The boy was hacking up the redness, so much of it that it ran down his chin and stained his hands. Using one hand to hold the boy, and the other to help wipe it away, Heero had no idea what kind of health issue the de-braided one had to bring on this loss of blood.

The rocking motion continued, while he comforted the silent and shaking boy, who held onto him tightly, in the midst of battling the pain. Heero had never felt that protective of anyone, undead or alive, and clenched his shirt to fight off his own bloodlust. Knowing that he wouldn't hurt him, he asked what was wrong after they had both calmed considerably.

The boy pulled himself upright and blinked in confusion. Staggering backwards a few steps, he turned and fled, long hair following behind him. Heero stood, weaving his way back through the crowd, intent on helping him, even if his help was clearly unwanted. Making a swift exit through leather-clad dancers, the vampire left the beating, heavy music behind and turned to catch up with the boy. Picking up the scent of blood, that unmistakable smell of blood, Heero made his way through the maze of houses and manoeuvred his position so he would come out of the alley before the boy passed beyond it.

Heero waited and was rewarded with the silhouette of a form darting past, and reached forwards to pull the narrow waist into his hands. He was resisting at first, Heero noted, but soon relaxed into his arms. After murmured questions and silent replies, both stood in the shadows, comforting each other, yet not fully understanding what was wrong. The smaller boy tried to pull out of his grasp, but Heero reacted violently. Slamming Duo's body into the nearest brick wall to bring a quick end to the escape, Heero immediately choked back a sob.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I should be able to maim and kill this weak human but I can't. I haven't acted like this since...since...' Duo's body slumped to the ground.

Watching the violet eyes turn angry, Heero wrestled with the fact that he had brought this on him. The moonlight had won the battle and claimed the shadows, and he could see the gleaming knife that caught in the light.

Silently cursing himself for acting on instincts alone, he dropped to his knees in front of him, ready to make a fast apology. The ache he felt in his side was trivial compared to the one in his chest when he looked upon the cold eyes of the human. The knife had only sliced him, a technique used for incapacitating, not killing, and he was grateful.

* * *

Duo stumbled from the club ungraciously and was given slightly worried glances from the humans waiting outside. They probably suspected he had gotten into a fight and lost, instead of this eternal churning that was plaguing his chest. He wasn't in the least bit shaken for his own life, instead, wiping away the metallic blood, he knew he had to report back to headquarters, calling an emergency head count.

Between Quatre, Wufei and Treize, the leader knew that one was being harassed physically or mentally. There was a connection Duo felt whenever the most loyal of his gang were threatened severely, when their very lives were at stake, and he never felt the pull like this before. Knowing it would pass rather quickly, for it was just a warning, not really harmful to his body, he trudged quietly up the street while attempting to locate the quickest way back to headquarters.

The boy at the bar, whose arms he was just beginning to relax in, was forgotten for the moment while wild thoughts ran through his head, his fear being silenced while instinct took over.

'Why does this shit always happen when I'm not there to prevent it?'

Knowing full well that Treize could handle any situation should it arise, Duo let himself switch to the shadows, and crept as fast as he could northeast. Passing the entrance to an alleyway, he wasn't sure which startled him most, the arms circling his waist, or the protective embrace he was pulled into. Smooth fabric rubbed against his cheek while a cold, yet slightly caring voice asked, "Are you okay?."

Checking the urge to draw his knife, Duo stilled against all his better judgement, which was to kill and run, as always. The arms loosened a bit, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere, and Duo realized that's exactly who it was. The anonymous guy from the bar. The one that had made his night, while the vampire world had shattered it. Bringing his own arms up and pulling their bodies closer, Duo wondered how in the hell he had gotten there before him.

Placing an arm as a brace between the wall and the body he was holding onto, they could better effectively meld together, and mold together they did.

Duo was wasting precious time and began to pull away, when another bout of dizziness hit him, yet no blood came with it. That he was thankful for, because he was sure his companion would already have questions about him. Speaking of which, he still hadn't answered the one that was previously asked.

Dropping his arms and stepping back quickly, before he could change his mind and latch himself back onto that body, Duo muttered a hasty yes, while he regretted missing the heat radiating from the others' body. Turning, he attempted to leave but was stopped again.

His body was slammed against the brick, full force, for the second time that night. A snap came from his skull and his anger flared.

The force of the impact along with the dizzying effect from before made Duo's body slink to his knees, broken asphalt littered the ground around him. No longer the toying, long-haired beauty, Duo, 'the Reaper" Maxwell turned his Shinigami grin up to face his once trusted companion.

"You really wanna know what's wrong? Well, before I was just a little dizzy, now though, there's a slight throbbing sensation in the back of my head from where you slammed it into the wall!," he growled defensively, and pulled the knife hidden in his boot.

The switch flipped open, and Duo turned his eyes upward again, moving to stand. He was surprised when the boy dropped to his knees before he could move and rough hands grabbed at his face. Duo reached around with his weapon to the now vulnerable space under the ribs, and stiffened his hand to strike.

* * *

Wufei sat in the corner, contemplating his mission for the next five days. He was to be Solo's guard from now until Friday, which meant little to no sleep for him. Groaning, he watched the arrogant Vampire pace in his cell. Fatigue from the struggle Wufei went though to get him down the three flights of stairs to the holding wing was apparent by the way Solo moved. His graceful catlike movements were slightly slower than normal.

"I resent being compared to a cat, thank you very much."

Wufei scowled.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Solo asked, abruptly ceasing his pacing.

"Remember a vampire that I haven't killed?", Wufei retorted, "There is no such thing. You will be dead by the weeks end, I assure you."

"And if I am already dead?" The sparkle in his eyes were dangerous, and Wufei was glad there were steel bars separating them. Solo slipped his hands through the bars, and slumped against them. The movement was incredibly sexy.

"Permanently dead."

* * *

Darting forward, Trowa's face stopped just in front of Quatre's, noting that the blonde was almost unconscious, but not quite. They had been at this for over two hours straight, not giving his prisoner a moment to breathe. The vampire leader was aware of the pain he caused the slayer, and the only reason he was carrying out his punishment was because he knew that the other vampire's, even under his control, would hurt the boy more severely if they were unleashed.

Blood was splattered down the front of Quatre's shirt, notably dripping from numerous cuts around his eyes and mouth. Trowa didn't know if it was the blood or the face that kept his fury at bay, but both were definitely alluring. "It can all be over. I'll stop tormenting you, if you would just tell me," he whispered to the battered boy. Looking up through his blonde hair, his prisoner gazed at him like a kicked puppy, the sky blue of his eyes gleamed. And yet still he hadn't uttered a word since his first taunt. Closing in on himself, Quatre sighed and let the darkness claim him once more, happy to have kept the location of his friends secret for the time being.

But there was always tomorrow.

Trowa straightened when the eyes had rolled back into the boys head, and gestured for the others to take him back to the spare room he habited before. "Clean him up while he's still out," he added, not wanting to confront that beautiful face tomorrow with the reminder of what he inflicted upon him today. Watching the boy's small, yet strong body as the vampire's progressed further from his sight, Trowa allowed himself a look of misery at what he had done.

Quatre's loyalty to the Reapers astounded him. Any vampire under his command would have broken by now, save for Heero and Solo of course, and they were stronger then most slayers. The boy had even offered to help with the cravings so he wouldn't have to kill, but to refrain from killing was almost impossible. Heero had tried it once, and Trowa had found him, near death in an ally, and nursed him back to health. No, it was almost impossible, only one man had ever beaten it, and he switched sides from Crimson to Reaper almost immediately, and never looked back. No one caught Trowa's look of complete devastation as he turned to retire to his room.

Save for one delirious boy with blond hair, saddened blue eyes and a blood covered face.


End file.
